


You've Got Kudos

by curtaincall



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AO3 Comments, Absurdism, M/M, Masturbation, Metafiction, POV Outsider, Podfic Available, Social Media, email, literary and otherwise, the most metaliterary postmodern nonsense i have ever or will ever write, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtaincall/pseuds/curtaincall
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley both write fanfiction. As it happens, they both writeGood Omensfanfiction.Of course, neither of them would ever admit this to the other.(A love story told primarily in AO3 comments)





	You've Got Kudos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rokikurama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokikurama/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Вам лайк!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190511) by [bangbangbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangbaby/pseuds/bangbangbaby)

> So the premise of this fic is like Tinkerbell--you have to believe in it really really hard or it falls apart.
> 
> There are a bunch of paradoxes in here and we're going to ignore _ all _ of them in favor of metaliterary nonsense.
> 
> All usernames included are fictional and are not intended to represent any real person who may use that or a similar username on any site. (If I've accidentally used yours, please let me know and I'll change it.)
> 
> Thanks to the entire nsfw-writers-chat on the Good Omens Big Bang Discord for their encouragement and support, particularly anyone who was part of the initial brainstorm (Rokikurama, AughtPunk, Still_Not_King, and anyone else I'm forgetting).

* * *

**archiveofourown.org/users/easterngateguardian**

**Fandoms**

Good Omens - Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett (15)

Romeo and Juliet - Shakespeare (3)

Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers (1)

Georgette Heyer - Venetia (1) 

**Recent Works**

Th’Expense of Spirit in a Waste of Shame by easterngateguardian

E, M/M, Complete

Good Omens - Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett

**No Archive Warnings Apply**, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Porn Without Plot, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Fisting, Food Porn

Lust is a sin. But sometimes, a little sinning is exactly what an angel needs…

Language: English Words: 4,215 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 25 Kudos: 342 Hits: 2904 

ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem by easterngateguardian

E, M/M, Complete

Good Omens - Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett

**No Archive Warnings Apply, **Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Frottage, Demonic Possession, Wingfic, Ancient Rome

Rome, 41 AD. The last oyster has been eaten. The last drop of wine drunk. Crowley turns to Aziraphale and practically _ purrs, _“Any other delicacies you had in mind?”

Language: English Words: 6,100 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 47 Kudos: 694 Hits: 4401

* * *

**archiveofourown.org/users/redasapples**

**Fandoms**

Good Omens - Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett (7)

Golden Girls (4)

The Good Place (4)

James Bond (Movies) (2)

Labyrinth (1986) (1)

**Recent Works**

i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean) by redasapples 

T, M/M, Complete

Good Omens - Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett

**No Archive Warnings Apply, **Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Burn, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending

It’s wrong to love an angel. But Crowley’s _ supposed _to do the wrong thing, isn’t he? 

Or: the one where Crowley spends six thousand years trying to be a better demon and a worse person.

Language: English Words: 60,154 Chapters: 13/13 Comments: 166 Kudos: 666 Hits: 8411

take this sinking boat and point it home by redasapples

T, M/M, Complete

Good Omens - Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett

**No Archive Warnings Apply, **Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff

Crowley has scars from Falling. Not physical scars, but scars all the same. In a cottage, after the End of the World, Aziraphale sets about healing them.

Language: English Words: 3,124 Chapters: 1/1 Comments: 23 Kudos: 191 Hits: 1782

* * *

Inbox:  principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

**[AO3] Comment on Un Liaison Plus Dangereux**

**wishiwereawhale** left the following comment on **Un Liaison Plus Dangereux:**

omg yesss. i thought i had read every single “they-fucked-in-the-Bastille” fic but apparently i missed this one???? Anyway. sooooo hot. the bit where az puts the chains back on crowley and is all “now you’re my prisoner?” i died. Unf. 

**[AO3] Comment on ** **ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem**

**BeelzebubDidNothingWrong** left the following comment on **ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem:**

Thank you so much for sharing this lovely fic! Not only was the smut, uh, grade-A, nice work there, thank you for my pornography, etc., but I felt _ completely _ immersed in the world of Ancient Rome. Like did you do research for this fic or major in classics or something? Because it felt _ so _ real and accurate and like I was _ actually there. _Off to read the rest of your stuff posthaste!

**[AO3] Comment on On Walls, and Other Things Being Slammed**

**BeelzebubDidNothingWrong** left the following comment on **On Walls, and Other Things Being Slammed:**

Oh wow! Thank you so much for this, I LOVE wall-slam fic and this did not disappoint. Once again the level of _ detail _ in the setting is just remarkable, I’m like were you there watching?? Haha. Also this part really stood out to me: “Aziraphale runs a hand down Crowley’s torso, feels the hardness of it, the scars that he knows lurk beneath the skin. And then, moving downward...he feels _ another _ hardness, a _ very _ different sort of hardness, and all thoughts of the past are driven out of his mind by the _ wanting _of the here and now.” Just….yes. You are the hero we deserve.

**[AO3] Comment on Th’Expense of Spirit in a Waste of Shame**

**Anonymous** left the following comment on **Th’Expense of Spirit in a Waste of Shame**

Hey so your writing style is really lovely and i think there’s a lot of great stuff going on here and i mean the porn is hot OBVIOUSLY but i just...i can’t get behind the way you write crowley, like he seems so _ nice _in your fic. And i mean yes i know i know he’s a bit of a good person etc etc but like he’s still a demon???? Idk i just think you make him too woobie that’s just my take tho

**[AO3] Comment on On Walls, and Other Things Being Slammed**

**redasapples** left the following comment on **On Walls, and Other Things Being Slammed:**

hey i thought this was great, _ really _hot (you’ve got all the right...things happening, let’s say) and i love your characterizations. they’re very accurate. well, i think you see crowley a little more confident than i do but it is aziraphale pov so i think that’s fair, don’t always know what’s going on underneath do we?

* * *

Inbox: anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

**[AO3] Comment on i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean)**

**Kickpuncher** left the following comment on **i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean)**:

Holy shit this fucking ENDED me. Im so soft right now. the PINING. the HIGH ROMANCE of it all. crowley just loves him so so so much and i can’t??? physically handle it????? this was a JOURNEY i sat down and was like maybe i’ll read one chapter? lol nope i read the entire fucking thing in one sitting and i am soooo happy about it. god bless you tbh

**[AO3] Reply to your comment on On Walls, And Other Things Being Slammed**

**easterngateguardian** responded:

Thank you so much for the lovely comment! I’m very glad you enjoyed the story and felt the characterizations were accurate. I try my best! Regarding Crowley and his confidence level, I’ve always felt that yes, there is an anxiety underlying all that..._ swagger, _ but I do think in the right situation he would really _ shine. _ (And I think you most likely have a very good idea of what the _ right situation _is in this context.)

I took a look at your profile and I intend to read several of your fanfiction stories as well. I’m certain I’ll enjoy them greatly!

**[AO3] Comment on Opening Hours**

**alec_scudder ** left the following comment on **Opening Hours**:

I LOVE a good flowershop AU and this was a great one! Really soft and tender and you transposed the characters perfectly! Thank you so much!

**[AO3] Comment on all of my powers (day after day)**

**easterngateguardian ** left the following comment on **all of my powers (day after day)**:

Oh my, this was beautiful. You have a truly remarkable way with language. Most impressive to me was the sheer amount of emotion that you managed to infuse the story with. I could really _ feel _Crowley’s yearning and it was terribly moving.

I found the ending of this work most satisfying as well. Although you don’t explicitly describe sexual congress, you nevertheless manage to convey the way in which the two characters have united in a way that seems almost more intimate. 

I believe my favorite bit was: _ Crowley lets his eyes flutter closed. He stretches out a finger and traces Aziraphale’s jawline. It’s a strange thing, to rediscover a face you know better than your own. To feel with your hands what you hold in your heart. _

I could imagine that scene very clearly. 

I look forward to reading the rest of your work!

* * *

Inbox: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

**[AO3] Reply to your comment on all of my powers (day after day)**

**redasapples **responded:

thanks so much! I’m glad the imagery worked for you. yes i can imagine that scene too. very clearly. 

**[AO3] Comment on ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem:**

**redasapples** left the following comment on **ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem:**

hey this is really hot. i wish i could be more eloquent haha. but it’s like...did you climb into my brain and rummage through for everything that works for me? _ Ngk. _uh. i will also say i really love your writing style, it reminds me a lot of the way aziraphale talks.

you know, in the book.

* * *

Inbox:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

**[AO3] Reply to your comment on ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem**

**easterngateguardian **responded:

Thank you very much for your kind words. I will claim innocence as to climbing into your brain, but I am glad the themes of my work resonated with you so strongly. Furthermore, I appreciate the compliment to my writing style. I’ve had several people comment that they don’t feel that the more formal tone of my prose fits with the erotic subject matter. Personally, I could not disagree more.

It’s nice to see that someone else finds that proper sentence structure can be “sexy.”

**[AO3] Comment on i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean)**

**psammeadtime ** left the following comment on **i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean):**

So i found this after michael sheen shared it on twitter and oh MAN. perfect. I adore the slow slow slow burn, it’s so perfect for these two, and i loooove the way you show crowley’s longing and struggle every step of the way. Can’t believe you waited till chapter 12 to have them hold hands and still had me loving every single second of it???? Iconic

**[AO3] Comment on take this sinking boat and point it home**

**easterngateguardian** left the following comment on **take this sinking boat and point it home**:

Oh my, I found this simply heartbreaking. I’m not really certain as to why, given that this story has an unquestionably happy ending. Yet something about the situation you’ve set up—the way in which Aziraphale is able to help Crowley with only a few words of comfort—I find that very poignant. It’s a reminder, I suppose, that what may seem small to us can be crucial to others.

* * *

Inbox: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

**[AO3] Reply to your comment on take this sinking boat and point it home**

**redasapples** responded:

oh, sorry to hear that you found it heartbreaking, not my intention truly. but yeah. If he only knew how much those words can mean….

Now i’m making myself sad haha. 

**[AO3] Comment on Un Liaison Plus Dangereux**

**redasapples ** left the following comment on **Un Liaison Plus Dangereux**:

Wow. I just have a hard time articulating exactly what it is i love about this. I just really felt like i was there. In the moment. With Aziraphale. 

The bit with the chains was, i don’t know, inspired. I hadn’t thought of...using them, in that way, but now that I’ve read it, I find it hard to imagine anything else.

This whole section:

“Aziraphale clamps the handcuffs around Crowley’s wrists. He can feel a smile rising to his lips, a smile he suspects has a distinctly _ wicked _ cast. ‘So,’ he says, turning his back on Crowley, on his widening eyes, on the way his body is _ rising _towards Aziraphale’s—‘so, what shall I do with you now?’ 

Crowley can miracle himself free. They both know this, and they both also know what it means when he does not.

Aziraphale turns back around, allows himself to _ look _ at Crowley in the way he’s wanted to for some time now. He takes in that _ dreadful _hairdo, those ochre eyes, that mouth that’s no longer smirking, but hanging slightly open. 

Oh, yes. Crepes aren’t what he’s hungry for. Not anymore.”

It was hmmm how do i say this non-awkwardly. Very appealing. As was what followed.

Sorry this comment turned out kinda long, haha. I figured you probably wouldn’t mind, you seem like you wouldn’t. 

**[AO3] Comment on Vaster than Empires, and More Slow**

**SusanPevensieProtectionSquad** left the following comment on **Vaster than Empires, and More Slow**:

I mean, this did NOT move too slow for me. If you catch my drift. Orgasm denial hrnngggggh. Makes the ending worth it in my opinion.

Thanks for sharing!

* * *

Inbox:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

**Last night**

From: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

My _ dear _Crowley, 

I would certainly apologize for disturbing you last night.

If I thought _ my _ actions were the ones that warranted an apology. _ Really, _ engaging in _ self-pleasure _ out in the _ open? _ Instead of in, might I venture to suggest, _ your bedroom? _ I’m only glad that your computer screen was not visible and I was unable to view whatever _ disgusting _pornography you were watching.

Really, I’d thought better of you.

I would also recommend investing in a _ lock. _

Cordially,

Aziraphale

**[AO3] easterngateguardian posted Our Two Bloods Mingled Be**

easterngateguardian posted a new work:

**Our Two Bloods Mingled Be** (1504 words)

by easterngateguardian

**Chapters**: 1/1

**Fandom**: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett

**Rating**: Explicit

**Warnings**: No Archive Warnings Apply

**Relationships**: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)

**Characters**: Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens)

**Additional Tags**: Porn Without Plot, Oral Sex, Wall Sex, Angry Sex, Explicit Consent, Biting, Crowley is an Idiot

**Summary**: _ “Oh—” Crowley panted, his hands pinned flat against the wall behind him, his head tilting back to expose the impossibly long line of his neck, as Aziraphale ran his tongue along one sharp collarbone— “oh, please, now, please, I need you now, now, now.” _

_ Aziraphale tightened his grip on Crowley’s wrists. “Say you’re sorry,” he whispered, nipping at Crowley’s ear and grinding his body closer. _

_ Crowley let out a wordless whine. _

After a particularly frustrating argument, Aziraphale decides to take matters into his own hands. And mouth.

* * *

Inbox:  principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

**Re: Last Night**

From:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

Angel,

Don’t they teach you to _ knock _in Heaven?

C

**[AO3] redasapples posted Six Thousand Candles**

redasapples posted a new work:

**Six Thousand Candles** (1844 words)

by redasapples

**Chapters**: 1/1

**Fandom**: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett

**Rating**: General

**Warnings**: No Archive Warnings Apply

**Relationships**: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)

**Characters**: Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens)

**Additional Tags**: Domesticity, Cooking, Fluff, Established Relationship

**Summary**: _ Aziraphale giggled. “You’ve got frosting on your nose—” _

_ “No I haven’t,” said Crowley. _

_ Aziraphale reached forward and scooped up some frosting with his finger. “Now you have,” he said, depositing the blob on the tip of Crowley’s nose. _

Aziraphale doesn’t have a birthday, but there’s no reason to let _ that _stand in the way of a perfectly good excuse for cake. 

**[AO3] Comment on Our Two Bloods Mingled Be**

**redasapples** left the following comment on **Our Two Bloods Mingled Be**:

Oh, gosh, I….I really needed this, thank you so much. Been having a bit of rough personal stuff, lately, nothing really serious, well, i hope not, anyway. But that’s all to say that having this to read really brightened up my day. Your writing always seems to do that, for me.

* * *

Inbox:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

**[AO3] Comment on Six Thousand Candles**

**easterngateguardian** left the following comment on **Six Thousand Candles**:

Oh, my, I do so appreciate your posting this today. I’ve been a trifle frustrated with some...matters, recently, and this was just the pick-me-up I needed. I feel ever so much better now. 

And I must say, that cake sounds _ delicious. _You wouldn’t happen to have the recipe?

**[AO3] Reply to your comment on Our Two Bloods Mingled Be**

**easterngateguardian** responded:

Oh, how remarkably funny, I just left a comment on your latest story. It seems we were both in need of a bit of cheering up. So awfully glad I could oblige.

**[AO3] Comment on i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean):**

**LeslieKnopeforMayorofEarth** left the following comment on **i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean)**:

Thank you so much for this awesome fic! The level of longing and pining that you brought to the narration was really outstanding, I don’t know if I’ve seen another fic that made me _ feel _like it had been 6000 years in the way that yours did. 

Favorite part: _ Crowley dreams of Aziraphale’s hair, of the way it curls at the nape of his neck, sun-golden and star-bright, of what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. _

**Re: Re: Last Night**

From:  principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

My dear Crowley,

Look. _ I _ will admit to having overreacted if _ you _ will admit that it was far from unreasonable of me to have been _ disturbed _ to find you, as I did, half-naked and _ writhing, _ out in the _ open. _ It’s not as though my presence was _ unexpected. _Or had you forgotten that we’d made dinner plans?

Sincerely,

Aziraphale

* * *

Inbox:  principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

**[AO3] Reply to your comment on Six Thousand Candles**

**redasapples** responded:

Ha! That really is funny. Hope you’re doing better now, I know I am.

**Re: Re: Re: Last Night**

From:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

Angel,

Like I’d forget our dinner plans. _ You _were early. 

But I can see my way to calling us even.

C

**[AO3] Comment on Our Two Bloods Mingled Be**

**ArchieGoodwinsMilk** left the following comment on **Our Two Bloods Mingled Be**:

YES really hot thank you so much! Love how _ angry _it was. Like there was a ton of pent-up frustration being released, or something.

* * *

Inbox:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

**[AO3] Comment on take this sinking boat and point it home**

**generalalloverireland** left the following comment on **take this sinking boat and point it home**:

I found this really uplifting and beautiful, made me realize the power of a simple affirmation. Crowley’s conflict over Falling and how he still carries it with him is so nuanced and interesting, it feels like you’ve really spent time thinking about it (though not 6000 years, haha).

Thank you for sharing!

**[AO3] Comment on i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean)**

**easterngateguardian** left the following comment on **i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean)**:

This was one of the lengthier fanfiction stories that I have read (I _ am _ rather a fast reader, though, not that I mean to brag, or anything of that sort), but I found it entirely worth reading, every word. There were simply so many things that I hadn’t _ considered _ Crowley might be thinking, or feeling, or wanting to say...and so many times when Aziraphale was, well, wilfully blind, ignoring what he didn’t want to see. Or didn’t think he _ should _be seeing. I feel rather terrible about that.

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Last Night**

From:  principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

My dear Crowley,

Very well, I believe we can consider the whole matter forgotten. 

We never did get around to dinner, though. If you’re free tonight, perhaps you could come by the bookshop? (Seems the safest way to avoid any further _ awkwardness.) _

Fondly,

Aziraphale

* * *

Inbox:  principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Last Night**

From:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

Angel,

I’ll swing by round eight. 

Oh, while I’m over there, do you mind if I use your computer for a minute or two? Mine’s been acting up and I’ve got something I need to check.

C 

Sent from my iPhone. If there’s typos you can handle it, you’re an adult.

* * *

Inbox:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Last Night**

From:  principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

My dear Crowley,

Eight sounds perfect. And of course you can use my computer.

Affectionately,

Aziraphale

* * *

Inbox:  principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

**[AO3] Reply to your comment on i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don’t really mean)**

**redasapples** responded: 

Sorry it took me so long to respond to this comment this time, actually typing this on a friend’s computer, mine’s been acting up. Also sorry to hear that you feel terrible, not like it’s your fault that Aziraphale can’t always see what’s right in front of him, haha.

Glad you enjoyed the story though, means a lot.

**[AO3] Comment on Vaster Than Empires, and More Slow**

**LeslieKnopeforMayorofEarth** left the following comment on **Vaster Than Empires, and More Slow**:

Wow! I don’t usually read smut but I made an exception for this one and I’m glad I did! Okay also I have what might seem like a weird question. Have you ever read any of redasapples’ fics? Because in one of theirs (_i’ll take your part_), there’s a bit where they have the exact same conversation as they have in this one? Like, the same few lines? And it’s not a conversation that’s in the book or anything, I checked, so I just wanted to let you know in case you didn’t know and they copied from you or something. Which I hope didn’t happen, but yours was published first so. I thought I would let you know.

Anyway thank you for the story!

* * *

Inbox:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

**[AO3] Comment on i’ll take your part (when darkness comes)**

**easterngateguardian** left the following comment on **i’ll take your part (when darkness comes)**:

_ “I think about it all the time, you know,” Crowley says, not looking, not making eye contact, afraid of what he might see— “About what would have happened. If you’d said yes.” _

_ “Yes to what?” Aziraphale’s tone is so light, unconcerned, as though he has no idea what they’re talking about, no idea what this means to Crowley, what he means to Crowley. _

_ “To running away. With me.” _

_ Aziraphale’s head turns, sharply, then, and Crowley can’t help it, he looks up, and their eyes meet. Aziraphale’s eyes are always beautiful, always clear, and now they’re still beautiful but they’re clouded over with what the hopeful seed inside of Crowley wants to believe is regret. _

_ “So do I,” Aziraphale says, lighter than a breath, and the hopeful seed stretches out roots in Crowley’s heart, and grows leaves right up into his mouth, so that he can’t even speak an answer. _

It’s funny, because the way I remember that conversation, Crowley didn’t stay to hear Aziraphale say _ so do I, _just panicked and ran off and refused to talk about it any more. 

But. That’s just how _ I _remember it.

Hope your computer’s fixed by now.

* * *

Inbox:  principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com 

**[AO3] Reply to your comment on i’ll take your part (when darkness comes):**

**redasapples** responded:

No. Nonononono. _ Hell _ no. This is not—there’s no way—not a _ chance— _no.

_ All the ones against the wall nonononono _

**i think you know**

From:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

Angel,

Just got a _ very _interesting email. I think maybe I should come over and we should talk.

C

* * *

Inbox:  anthonyjcrowley@gmail.com 

**Re: i think you know**

From: principalityaziraphale@yahoo.com

My dear Crowley,

I agree that you should come over. However, I think by now you must be well aware that I _ don’t _ think all we should do is _ talk. _

Expectantly,

Aziraphale

* * *

**Recent Works ** in  Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens) 

**Is This Just Fantasy?** by  easterngateguardian,  redasapples 

M, M/M, Not Complete

Good Omens - Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett

**No Archive Warnings Apply**, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)

What _ really _happened after the End of the World. 

Language: English Words: 15,199 Chapters: 1/?

**Author's Note:**

> _ breathes deeply_ time to Cite My Sources
> 
> Aziraphale's fic titles:
> 
> "Th'Expense of Spirit in a Waste of Shame" is from Shakespeare's Sonnet 129
> 
> "ut tecum loquerer simulque ut essem" is from Catullus 50 (and means "that I might at once speak with you and be with you")
> 
> "Vaster Than Empires, and More Slow" is from Andrew Marvell's "To His Coy Mistress"
> 
> "Our Two Bloods Mingled Be" is from John Donne's "The Flea"
> 
> Crowley's fic titles:
> 
> "i am just a broken machine (and i do things that i don't really mean)" is from "Cry for Judas" by the Mountain Goats
> 
> "take this sinking boat and point it home" is from "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova
> 
> "all of my powers (day after day)" is from "The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades is Out to Get Us!" by Sufjan Stevens
> 
> "i'll take your part (when darkness comes)" is from "Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon and Garfunkel
> 
> and I dropped various references to things I love in the usernames, lemme know if you notice one!
> 
> EDIT:
> 
> A few people have asked if I intend to write any of the fics-within-the-fic, and I don't currently have any plans to do so. However, if anyone else wants to write them, you are more than welcome to!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] You've Got Kudos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205461) by [Azdaema Pods (Azdaema)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema%20Pods), [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies), [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose), [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics), [jellyfishfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire), [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods), [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion), [luiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiny/pseuds/luiny), [olive2pod (olive2read)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2pod), [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic), [sPODghetti (RainingPrince)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingPrince/pseuds/sPODghetti), [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty)


End file.
